The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Providing pure water sources to communities throughout the world is an important part of meeting the essential needs of a society. Desalination systems treat salt water and/or impure water sources and output purified water that is able to be consumed by humans and other organisms that rely on freshwater to survive.